La historia de los dos Stan
"La historia de los dos Stan" es el doceavo episodio de la segunda temporada de Gravity Falls y el trigésimo segundo en total. Sinopsis Acorralado bajo la Cabaña del Misterio, Stan finalmente debe revelar los secretos de su pasado a Dipper y Mabel. Trama Todo comienza con Stan y su hermano en la playa explorando, cuando encuentran una cueva para explorar y Stanley le dice a Stanford que escriba sus nombres para marcarlo como suyo. Después regresamos a donde termino el episodio anterior, y Stan se alegra de ver a su hermano, que rápidamente le da un golpe y luego de una corta pelea Mabel les pide una explicación, después de que Stanford (que recién se da cuenta de están los demás ahí), saluda al resto y Dipper se asombra de finalmente conocer al autor, Stanford le pregunta a su hermano si alguien mas sabe sobre el portal, a lo que responde que solo saben de él, ellos y todo el FBI. Cosa a lo que Stanford reacciona asustado y decide formular un plan, y Mabel sugiere que mientras piensan que hacer les cuento sobre lo que ocurre. A lo que Stanford esta de acuerdo y le pide a Stanley una explicación, llamando por su nombre, a lo que los niños se sorprenden de que su verdadero nombre sea Stanley, después Stanley comienza con su relato. Esto comenzó en el año 1960 y algo, diciendo que su padre era un hombre difícil de impresionar y que su mamá era psíquica telefónica, luego describió a su hermano como un cerebrito y dijo que él tenia "personalidad", luego contó que su hermano nació con un raro defecto, y por eso tiene 6 dedos, después se pasa a la escena del comienzo, donde encuentran un bote en la cueva y deciden llamarlo " El Stan de Guerra" , de inmediato llegan unos bravucones diciendo que no tendrían amigos y que tenían suerte de tenerse uno al otro, después de irse llamando a Stanford fenómeno, Stanley habla con él diciendo que no es un fenómeno, haciéndolo sentir mejor, y que un día abandonaran el pueblo y juntos surcando el Stan de Guerra en busca de aventuras. Después se muestra a los 2 mas grandes, Stanley se metía en problemas y se aprovechaba de que su hermano sea el mas listo del grupo. Luego se muestra una escena de la feria de ciencias con Stanford ganando el primer lugar y Stanley felicitando, devuelta en la escuela el director los llama a su oficina y habla con Stanford y sus padres diciéndoles de que su hijo es un prodigio, a lo que el padre se impresiona, y que un cerebro así debería ser llevado a la mejor escuela del país, diciéndole que queda al otro lado del país y si a los representantes les gusta su proyecto de ciencias él seria enviado ahí y seria muy rico, luego de oír esto los padres preguntan sobre que pasara con su otro hijo, a lo que el director contesta que tendrá suerte si logra terminar la secundaria, Stanley, que había oído todo, habla con su hermano en los columpios sobre lo que pasa y él le contesta que si no logra ir a la escuela surcaran en el "Stan de Guerra". Después volvemos a la escuela con Stanley triste porque sabe que sin su hermano él no es nada y luego de un golpe de furia por accidente descompone el proyecto de Stanford, luego de tratar de arreglarlo poniendo, la pieza que salio en su lugar, se va corriendo, al día siguiente cuando los representantes ven que la maquina no funciona y se van, Stanford encuentra la bolsa de papitas de Stanley y va a hablar con él en casa, después de una discusión, el padre de los 2 al oír que Stanley arruino su oportunidad de ser millonarios, lo hecha de la casa y le dice que no vuelva hasta ganar millones, él busca apoyo de su hermano, pero él le cierra la cortina, Stanley se va diciendo que sera exitoso y que se arrepentirán de darle la espalda. Después, el se va a conseguir dinero estafando, mientras que Stanford logra graduarse con honores ha pesar de no ir a una buena universidad mientras a Stanley le va mal y explica porque tenia todas las identidades falsas, Stanford decide que hacer con su vida y decide ser investigador de actividad paranormal, por lo que se muda a Gravity Falls y llama a un viejo amigo suyo, Fiddleford McGucket, y juntos investigan sobre anomalías y construyen un portal para unir dimensiones, luego de ver si se puede volver usando un maniquí McGucket se atora y logra ver lo que ahí al otro lado, Stanford logra regresar lo y le dice que vio cosas horribles y que este invento destruirá el mundo, describiendo a Bill en el proceso, Stanford decide que debe esconder sus diarios y llama a Stanley que va y Stanford revisa sus ojos porque dice que es por seguridad, luego de una breve charla Stanford le recuerda de su plan de niños y le dice que se vaya con el diario 1 y se aleje lo mas posible, a lo que Stanley reacciona enojado ya que lo trajo para decirle que se vaya, Stanford le dice que es su oportunidad de hacer algo bueno en su vida y Stanley decide quemar el diario diciendo que puede hacer con el lo que quiera los 2 pelean y activan el portal por error,Stanford golpea a Stanley contra una maquina lo que le deja una quemadura, su marca que tiene en la espalda, por accidente Stanley arroja a su hermano al portal, muy arrepentido trata de traerlo devuelta y dice que sin los otros diarios era imposible, después de varios días va al pueblo porque ya no hay comida y como no tiene para pagar la gente dice que le gustaría visitar la cabaña que tiene, creyendo que es Stanford, después de descubrir que su talento para mentir le seria útil para conseguir dinero termina el recuerdo con el diciendo: "Durante el día era Stanford Pines "El señor Misterio", pero en la noche me encontraba bajo el sótano, tratando de regresar al verdadero Stanford. No podía arriesgarme a que alguien supiera la verdad y saboteara mi misión así que le mentí a todos" Luego Dipper descubre porque su tío les había mentido, para recuperar a su hermano, finalmente el FBI escucha al grupo hablando,Dipper idea un plan y con ayuda de Stanford logra aumentar el poder del rayo de amnesia y le borra los recuerdos a todo el FBI, luego Stanford sale diciendo que fue todo una falsa alarma y que se vallan, los agentes le creen y se van. Finalmente todo vuelve a la normalidad y Stanley y su hermano conversan sobre lo que harán, Stanford decide que estará en el sótano y que le dará su nombre y su cabaña por lo que quede del verano y que cuando los niños se vayan la Cabaña del misterio y él se irían también, Stanley acepta, pero a cambio quiere que él no se acerque a los niños ya que son la única familia que le queda. Mabel y Dipper, que habían oído todo también conversan sobre lo que pasa, Mabel dice que tiene miedo de que terminen como Stan y Ford, el autor. Notas de Producción, Revelaciones de Personajes * El verdadero nombre del Tío Stan es Stanley Pines, mientras que el del autor es Stanford Pines. * El viejo McGucket puede tocar la guitarra. *Soos escribe "fanfictions" sobre Stan. *Stanley ha sido expulsado por lo menos de dieciocho estados: Montana, Nevada, Arizona, Texas, Maine, Massachusetts, Wyoming, Connecticut, Wisconsin, Iowa, Kansas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Vermont, Nueva York, Ohio, Indiana y Pennsylvania. *Stanford y Stanley tienen aproximadamente 60 años. *Se ve que Stanford no ha perdonado a Stanley por arruinarle su entrada a la Universidad Superior. *Se ve que Bill tenia grandes planes. *Es posible que Stanley y Ford tuviesen una hermana menor, debido a que su madre aparece brevemente con una bebé. Continuidad de la serie * Este episodio comienza donde "No es lo que Parece" terminó. * Este episodio muestra al autor persiguiendo a los Ojos flotantes mencionados en "Turista Atrapado" y "Susto-oke". Trivia * En su debut en EEUU, este episodio fue transmitido de forma consecutiva y sin comerciales. * Este episodio tuvo una duración de 38 minutos, superando por mucho el promedio de 20 minutos. * A partir de este episodio el Opening cambia ligeramente, añadiendo una foto de Stanford sujetando el Diario 1. * Este es el primer episodio en el que Mabel repite su Sweater, esto es debido a que es una continuación, pero a diferencia de Escapando de los Sueños-Gideon Asciende, todo se lleva a cavo el mismo día. * Se revela que el nombre real de Stan es "Stanley" y el nombre de su hermano es Stanford, Stanley lo suplanto por varios años. * En la habitación de Stan y Stanford la misma máscara que Stan uso en el episodio Turista Atrapado, el ovni de juguete que se ve en el opening y los guantes de box de Stan. * En la casa de Stan y Stanford se puede ver el fes de Stan. * En el libro de fenómenos de Stanford se puede ver la vaca del Corto El Libro de Recortes de Mabel. * Es el debut de la madre de Stan y Stanford y de su hermano/a Shermy Pines (Quien sería el abuelo/a de Dipper y Mabel). * Se revela que Dipper y Mabel no conocían de la existencia de Stan debido a que fue echado de su casa cuando su hermano menor era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo. * Se revela que Stan es sumamente avaricioso porque debe recaudar un millón de dolares para ser perdonado por su padre, aún cuando éste ya no esta vivo. * Un azulejo aparece repetidamente en el capitulo. * Se puede ver la criatura gigante de seis dedos que aparece en las artes conceptuales y publicidad de la primera temporada. * Se revela que el frasco con ojos que se ve junto a la registradora, se trata de los Ojos Murciélagos que están descritos en el Diario 3. * Se puede ver que Stanford estudio a el padre de Schmebolock, y el dibujo del Diario 3 esta basado en él. También es la primera vez que este dice algo distinto a su nombre. * Se revela que Gravity Falls, Oregón se encuentra dentro del condado "Road Kill" (Cuya traducción seria camino a la muerte). * Se puede ver que Stanford descubrió un huevo del que nació el Cambiaformas, lo cual es extraño ya que éste afirmaba ser su creación, tal vez no era capaz de recordarlo en su momento. * En la casa del Joven McGucket se puede ver su computadora junto a una etiqueta que dice "Prototype" (Prototipo), también posee un logo de una fresa mordida, esto parece una clara referencia a la compañía Apple. También se puede ver una botella que llevara consigo en el futuro. * En la casa de Stanford se pueden ver muchas referencias a episodios previos, y a elementos de trasfondo que pasarían a formar parte de la Cabaña del Misterio. * Se puede ver como Stan se hizo su "tatuaje" (Que en realidad es una cicatriz), lo que explica porque niega tener un tatuaje y desconoce como se ve. * Se puede ver el símbolo de la trifuerza de los videojuegos The Legend of the Zelda en el laboratorio de Stanford "Ford" Pines. * En el cuarto de Dipper y Mabel se puede ver el mapa del episodio Tesoro Irracional. * Se puede ver que Stanley "Stan" Pines posee un peso, probablemente de su estadía en México. * Maa y Paa reaparecen. * Cuando Stanley "Stan" Pines mira los estados de los que ha sido expulsado, se puede ver una caja que dice; "Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons". * Se puede leer "BLENDIN WAS HERE" (Traducido como "Blendín estuvo aqui") en las tablas que cubrían la cueva que exploraron Stan y Ford. ** Aun se desconoce porque no quiere que Dipper lo vea, tal vez esto se explique en otro episodio. * La tienda del episodio La Tierra Antes del Cerdo así como los fantasmas que aparecieron en la vuelven a aparecer. * Se revela como Linda Susan se lastimó el ojo. * Se puede ver a varios habitantes de Gravity Falls, Oregón de jóvenes, entre los cuales esta Linda Susan, Oficial Durland y uno de los guardaespaldas de Gideon. * La postal que Stan recibió de Stanford, es la misma que aparece en el Opening. * El rayo borra memorias reaparece. * Stanford adopto el apodo "Ford". Esto puede ser una referencia a William Ford, fundador de General Motors Ford. * Mabel tiene el miedo de que su relación con Dipper termine igual a la de Stan y Stanford. * Soos menciono que escribió FanArt's sobre Stan y que se decepcionara mucho si lo que Stan le cuenta no se parece FanArt's. Esto podría ser una pequeña broma dirigida a los Fan's de la serie, ya que muchos FanArt's sobre lo que sucedería en este capitulo invadieron la Red durante el periodo que la serie estuvo ausente. * La Cabaña del Misterio originalmente se llamaba "La Cabaña del Asesinato" Criptogramas * 200px|rightDespués de que la cabeza del Joven McGucket entre en el portal este dice; "YROO XRKSVI GIRZMTOV". Una vez desencriptado se puede leer; "BILL CIPHER TRIANGLE", traducido como "TRIANGULO de BILL CIFRA". * El criptograma final dice; 23 5-4-3-22-22-9-6-10 4-9-3-17-16 10-19-1 14-19-6-5-19-25 10-23-4-15-2-19 18-15-12-22-6-15-21-13 1-23-5-10'4 4-9-9 21-6-19-23-4-15-2-19 16-23-2-15-10-17 4-1-15-10-5 1-23-5 10-9-4 16-15-5 8-12-23-10 5-9 16-19 14-3-5-4 5-16-6-3-17-16-19-20 23-10-20 10-23-11-19-20 22-9-4-16 5-4-23-10; que al desencriptarse significa; "A STUBBORN, TOUGH, NEW JERSEY NATIVE, FILBRICK WASN’T TOO CREATIVE. HAVING TWINS WAS NOT HIS PLAN SO HE JUST SHRUGGED AND NAMED BOTH STAN" que traducido dice; "El duro joven de New Jersey, FILBRICK no era demasiado creativo. El no esperaba tener gemelos y los llamo a ambos STAN". * El criptograma final dice; "TIZOLHAJSIW CKMMWZPMKQ: GLY KJQBH!". Tras ser desencriptado dice "BACKUPSMORE UNIVERSITY: YOU TRIED", que traducido significa; "UNVERSIDAD PESIMA OPCION: LO INTENTASTE" usando la llave "SIXER", esta es la forma en la que stan llamaba a ford de adolescentes (traducido dice: Seis dedos) Errores. * Al final de "El no es lo que parece" Soos se desmaya, pero al comienzo de este capitulo esta despierto *Al principio de este episodio"Mabel , Dipper y Soos" No tienen sus heridas Galería 258px Para ver la galería has clic aquí de:Die Geschichte der zwei Stans en:A Tale of Two Stans ru:Повесть о двух Стэнах nl:Een Verhaal over Twee Stans it:La Storia dei due Stan Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada